Raimon Junior High School Theme
Raimon Junior High School Theme. Được hát bởi Endou Mamoru, Kabeyama Heigorou và Câu lạc bộ hòa âm trường THCS Raimon Raimon. Thông tin *'Ca sĩ:' Endou Mamoru'' (CV: Takeuchi Junko), Kabeyama Heigorou (CV: Tano Megumi)'' và Câu lạc bộ hòa âm trường Raimon *'Lời nhạc: '''Tomioka Atsuhiro *'Biên soạn': Mitsuda Yasunori *'Sắp xếp:' Kameoka Natsumi *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Bài hát này thể hiện tình đoàn kết giữa những thành viên của câu lạc bộ bóng đá trường Raimon và niềm tự hào về ngôi trường của họ. Ý chí hướng về một tương lai tươi sáng vì bóng đá. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 天地　轟くは　光る稲妻 胸に　いだきし　熱い魂 真実（まこと）を　求めて　この学び舎に 雷門　雷門　我らが雷門中学校 ''壁山：キャプテン、俺歌わせてもらうっす！ 円堂：あぁ、まかせたぜ！ 朝日　照り映えて　そびえる鉄塔 夢と　希望は　はるかに高く 大空　はばたけ　翼を広げて 雷門　雷門　我らが雷門中学校 円堂：壁山、なかなか良かったぞ！ よし、最後は一緒に歌おう！ 壁山：はいっす！ 命　慈しみ　未来を見つめ 心に　響きし　わが師の教え 永久の　平和に　つなげよ絆 雷門　雷門　我らが雷門中学校 雷門　雷門　我らが雷門中学校 Romaji tenchi todoroku wa hikaru inazuma mune ni idakishi atsui tamashii makoto wo motomete kono manabiya ni raimon raimon warera ga raimon chuugakkou Kabeyama: Captain, ore utawasete moraussu! Endou: Aa, makaseta ze! Asahi terihaete sobieru tettou yume to kibou wa haruka ni takaku oozora habatake tsubasa wo hirogete raimon raimon warera ga raimon chuugakkou Endou: Kabeyama, nakanaka yokatta zo! yoshi, saigo wa isshoni utaou! Kabeyama: haissu! Inochi utsukushimi mirai wo mitsume kokoro ni hibikishi wagashi no oshie Towa no heiwa ni tsunage yo kizuna raimon raimon warera ga raimon chuugakkou Raimon raimon warera ga raimon chuugakkou 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' What roars through the heaven and earth is a flashing bolt of lightning This passionate spirit embedded in our chests Seeking the truth, we gather at this place of learning Raimon, Raimon, we are Raimon Junior High School Kabeyama: Captain, let me sing next! Endou: Sure, take it! The morning sun shines through the rising steel tower Our hopes and dreams rise to far heights Spread your wings to the vast skies Raimon, Raimon, we are Raimon Junior High School Endou: Kabeyama, that was pretty good! All right, let’s all sing together for the last part! Kabeyama: Okay! Life, love, gaze into the future The teachings we are given echo through our hearts For eternal peace, we connect our bonds Raimon, Raimon, we are Raimon Junior High School Raimon, Raimon, we are Raimon Junior High School 'Bản dịc Việt ngữ' Tia sét rực sáng xuyên qua bầu trời và mặt đất Trong từng trái tim đang mang lấy những linh hồn cháy bỏng niềm đam mê Tìm kiếm sự thật（bằng chân thành）chúng ta tập trung tại nơi này Raimon, Raimon, đây chính là trường Trung học Cơ sở Raimon của chúng ta Kabeyama：Đội trưởng, hãy để cho tớ hát tiếp đi！ ''Endou：''Tất nhiên rồi, cậu cứ việc hát！ Từ trên ngọn tháp cao mọc rực sáng lên mặt trời buổi sớm Với những hi vọng và ước mơ càng ngày càng cao hơn Nào hãy mở rộng đôi cánh của bạn để bay trên không trung Raimon, Raimon, đây chính là trường Trung học Cơ sở Raimon của chúng ta ''Endou：''Kabeyama, hay lắm！ Chúng ta hãy cùng nhau hát cho đến hết bài nào！ ''Kabeyama：''Vâng！ Hướng tới tình bạn tươi đẹp trong tương lai Mang theo những lời dạy của ông nội tôi đi bên mình Một biểu tượng tiến tới nền hòa bình bất diệt Raimon, Raimon, đây chính là trường Trung học Cơ sở Raimon của chúng ta Raimon, Raimon, đây chính là trường Trung học Cơ sở Raimon của chúng ta Video thumb|left|300px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài hát